


Yútáo Duànxiù - Morso della pesca

by HopeGiugy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeGiugy/pseuds/HopeGiugy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NdA:</p><p>Tanto per cominciare, non so bene cosa dire. Quindi tecnicamente non sto cominciando un emerito cavolo, ma tralasciamo tali sottigliezze. <br/>La storia non è un granché, ma la cosa non mi stupisce più di tanto. Avrei voluto renderla più accurata, far sentire i modo più profondo i sentimenti dei protagonisti, invece... be', è uscita un po' una merdina.<br/>Devo dire che loro due mi piacciono abbastanza come coppia e avevo una mezza intenzione di scrivere una sottospecie di prologo o una cosa simile, mi h affascinata l'idea di questo giovane impero romano che incontra Cina e, scambiandolo d'impatto per una ragazza, gli dice qualcosa “alla Romano” come «mi dai un bacio?», rimanendo poi sconvolto nel capire che Cina non è una lei, ma un lui e turbandolo pesantemente. Ma tralasciamo...<br/>Poi, sì ecco, non ho mai specificato né l'età di Nonno Roma né quella di Cina, per evitare cose come l'accusa di “pedofilia” ma sì, sappiate che nell'antichità non si facevano troppi problemi di età.<br/>Uh e sì, in latino merda si scrive merda. <br/>Ah ecco, quasi mi stavo dimenticando la cosa più importante, il titolo! Il titolo letteralmente sarebbe “la metà della pesca” che può essere tradotto anche, appunto, come “morso della pesca”. Tale terminologia è usata in Cina per esprimere l'omosessualità e deriva da un episodio in cui un nobile s'infatua di un ragazzo molto giovane e molto bello e questi, un giorno mentre sedevano insieme in giardino, morde un pezzo della pesca che stava mangiando il nobile. Da qui il termine “morso della pesca”.<br/>Allora, la storia la dedico a Belarus per un motivo molto semplice (no, non le voglio male, cattivoni!), perché qualche tempo fa (be' dovrei parecchi mesi fa) stavamo disquisendo del pene di Cina in seguito ad una conversazione con uno sconosciuto su Omegle (non scenderò nei dettagli) e mentre scrivevo non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a lei e di ridere come una deficiente. Spero che apprezzi questo pensiero. Oppure no, tanto è tuo e te lo tieni, non hai possibilità di battuta in questa decisione.<br/>Inoltre ringrazio nuovamente totem und tabu che nonostante tutto quello successo, mi ha comunque aiutata molto quando volevo mollare tutto. Mi sarebbe piaciuto che la leggesse, ma la vita prende pieghe insospettabili. Ci tenevo comunque, per correttezza, a ricordare il suo sostegno.</p><p>Grazie per aver letto fin qui!</p><p>Hope~</p></blockquote>





	Yútáo Duànxiù - Morso della pesca

  
**Nick:** HopeGiugy  
**Titolo:** Yútáo Duànxiù - Morso della pesca  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Rating:** Giallo  
**Generi:** Introspettivo, Malinconico, Romantico (?)  
**Avvertimenti:** Vagamente, ma proprio vagamente, Nonsense  
**Introduzione:** «Tu non sai niente, Germania» continuò Impero Romano sentendo il suo silenzio «tu vedi asce abbozzate e neve che si tinge di rosso credendo di vedere il mondo, ma io» e sorrise, voltando di nuovo lo sguardo verso quell'orizzonte lontano che lui non riusciva a scorgere «io vedo sete pregiate e occhi sottili».  
**NdA :** Ok, faccio un paio di precisazioni (eventuali altre note saranno presenti a fine capitolo): Il termine “Da Qin” significa “Impero Romano/Roma” ed era utilizzato nella cultura cinese come riferimento, appunto, a tale impero. Storicamente nessuna delegazione cinese arrivò mai a Roma, ma ci sono diversi documenti che testimoniano la presenza di interazioni commerciali romane fin dall'anno 100 (circa sessantasei anni prima dell'arrivo di Marco Aurelio), anche se a tal proposito ci sono ancora diverse riserve.  
Secondo il caro zietto Himaruya Impero Romano è nato nel 509 a.c. (e non avendogli dato un nome gli ho affibbiato quello di Cesare u,u), quindi tecnicamente tutta la sua storia precedente non dovrebbe esistere, ma dato che la cosa è alquanto ridicola, ho cercato di schivare questo ostacolo rappresentando un Impero Romano ancora giovane, ancora “nazione non indipendente” (→ da notare le virgolette, please). Ma per evitare pastrocchi e complicazioni, non ho mai definito delle date, lasciando quindi al lettore una libera interpretazione del periodo storico in cui si svolge la vicenda. Queste note sono state inserite per assicurare che non ho sparato cavolate così, perché la cosa mi divertiva, no, per sparare queste cavolate ci ho proprio messo impegno!  
Ah sì, i personaggi non mi appartengono e blahblah, tanto lo sapete che non sono Hima papa!

 

 

 

**Yútáo Duànxiù - Morso della pesca**

 

 

_«Da Qin ti ho già detto che--» iniziò Impero Cinese irritato, mentre il mascalzoncello lo interrompeva impunemente «che sbirciarti mentre ti stai spogliando è sbagliato» disse Impero Romano con tono canzonatorio, fissando di sottecchi la nazione orientale. Questi sospirò esasperato «esatto, se lo sai allora perché... aspetta, spogliando?»._

 

*

Il giovane Impero Romano era un bambino vivace, fin troppo. Correva da una parte all'altra delle vie affollate, toccava qualunque cosa senza un briciolo di decenza, rischiando di rompere oggetti delicati e di macchiare pietre preziose. L'Impero Cinese non sapeva se essere irritato da quel comportamento o compiaciuto dall'ammirazione che il ragazzino mostrava per la sua cultura.  
«È tutto così strano!» era la frase che il piccolo mascalzoncello ripeteva in continuazione, facendolo ridacchiare ed esasperare «anche la tua gente è bizzarra» diceva poi, guardandosi attorno meravigliato.  
Impero Cinese gli si avvicinava e posava con gentilezza una mano sul suo capo «sai, qui quello bizzarro sei tu» gli rispondeva, prima di scompigliargli i ricci.  
Impero Romano era giovane, era un fanciullo, eppure pareva essere già un uomo data la sua altezza e la sua corporatura. In Cina svettava come un pesco fiorito di rosa, tra i tanti ciliegi di un debole bianco.  
Il corpo era scattante e delineato, i polpacci erano enfatizzati dai gambali e i bicipiti messi in mostra dalla tunica di cotone chiaro che indossava. I capelli corti, scompigliati e ricci, erano di un colore scuro, ma i suoi occhi, sebbene avessero la stessa tonalità della terra, possedevano riflessi quasi dorati, di un tonalità calda e avvolgente. La mascella era dura, molto diversa dalla propria morbida e arrotondata, mentre le labbra screpolate avevano un colore rosso che ben si accostava alla carnagione ambrata che si ritrovava. Il giovane aveva una bellezza virile, diversa da quella a cui era abituato. Era la bellezza selvaggia di chi attraversa il mare facendosi bagnare dallo spruzzo delle onde, di chi corre nei boschi pronto a sfidare un cinghiale in velocità e forza, di chi, caparbio, affronta venti impervi pur di raggiungere la meta prefissata. Quel giovane esprimeva forza e questa era confermata dal laccio di cuoio stretto attorno alla vita, che legava elegantemente il fodero di una spada particolare, dall'aspetto piuttosto pesante, ma comunque adorna di eleganti immagini. Eppure, nonostante le armi e la corporatura possente, aveva un sorriso entusiasta e uno sguardo intelligente e curioso, di chi ama scoprire e imparare. Perfetta combinazione per fare di un fanciullo un uomo retto. Terribili qualità per fare di una nazione un impero potente e la potenza andava sempre temuta, perché ti asseconda, ti elargisce con parole suadenti e poi ti strangola senza lasciarti via d'uscita.

 

*

 

_«Da Qin, non puoi andare sott'acqua e leccarmi lì!» Yao sembrava essere furioso, eppure Cesare si manteneva delle riserve. Sebbene il suo volto fosse rossissimo, poteva anche essere colpa dell'acqua bollente delle terme di quella foresta sperduta, d'altronde quando le fanciulle lo facevano a lui, la cosa non gli dispiaceva._  
_«Ti ho morso? È per questo che sei arrabbiato? Tranquillo, adesso starò attendo ai denti e--blurgh--»_

_Impero Romano non si dimenticò mai quella volta che rischiò di morire affogato nelle terme._

 

_*_

«Capisci perché non devi farti vedere?» Impero Cinese era sotto i rami di un pesco molto antico, i suoi fiori erano da poco sbocciati e non erano tanto grandi da coprire del tutto l'azzurro cielo brillante sopra loro, ma i rami di quel pesco ricurvo erano così protesi che creavano un nascondiglio perfetto agli occhi degli estranei.  
«Perché sono troppo bello?» rispose ridacchiante mentre allungava il braccio per sfiorare i fiori con strana delicatezza, poco affine alla sua figura guerriera eppure tanto dolce in quel momento, tanto gentile che sembrava una brezza primaverile.  
«Non essere sciocco» le sue risposte dovevano essere secche, ma invece il timbro della voce era musicato dolce, fin troppo carezzevole, perché non gli usciva di maltrattarlo o sgridarlo, ne era troppo affascinato.  
Impero Romano si era voltato verso di lui, mostrandoli un sorriso radioso, «lo so, ognuno ha i suo segreti e io terrò i tuoi segreti per me» dopo aver detto quelle parole con una tranquillità non sua, si era letteralmente lanciato verso il suo corpo coperto di seta pregiata, abbracciandolo e ridacchiando « _Da Qin_ ti ama e ti protegge». Il volto era nascosto tra le pieghe del suo abito e non riusciva a leggervici alcuna emozione, eppure immaginava un amabile rossore su quel viso meraviglioso e non riusciva a non preoccuparsene.  
Lentamente le mani dure del giovane, così diverse dalle proprie, iniziarono ad accarezzargli le gambe, facendolo subito irrigidire «il tuo tessuto è morbido» le sue parole erano sussurrate e la voce giovanile si era trasformata in un suono roco ed intenso, mentre le mani continuavano a toccare leggere le pieghe dell'abito.  
«È seta, _Da Qin_ » gli rispose con tono vibrante, muovendosi appena.  
«Anche le tue mani sono morbide» rispose quello cercandole ed accarezzandole «sono fatte anche loro di seta?» aveva alzato lo sguardo quel tanto che bastava per incrociare i suoi occhi castani e grandi con i proprio neri e sottili, donandogli un sorriso affascinante e dannatamente seducente. Si sentì avvampare in pochi secondi, dicendo bruscamente «sono fatte di carne e sangue» poi gli rimandò un sorriso amaro «non sono poi tanto diverse da quelle trafitte dalla tua lama sgraziata». Impero Romano iniziò a ridere sguaiatamente contro ogni sua previsione, togliendosi dal suo grembo e rotolandosi sull'erba «parli come se fossi un giusto» gli rispose con le lacrime agli occhi dal troppo ridere.  
Yao si sentì vagamente offeso da quella constatazione «io sono l'ombra dell'imperatore, io sono paragonato a un dio» la voce era secca e lo sguardo supponente, sperava di farlo tacere e di farsi guardare con il rispetto che si meritava, ma l'altro sorrise mestamente «gli dei non sono mai giusti, ombra dell'imperatore» disse avvicinandosi nuovamente al suo corpo, accarezzandogli il viso con delicatezza.  
Impero Romano era giovane, eppure era così alto, era così forte. Riusciva a sovrastarlo, il suo corpo era tanto muscoloso che ne percepiva la potenza anche solo dalle falangi rovinate che lo sfioravano con gentilezza «sei solo un ragazzino». A quelle parole il sorriso di _Da Qin_ si aprì maggiormente, avvicinando ancora di più il viso a quello di Impero Cinese, solleticandolo con il suo respiro.  
Yao si stupiva ogni volta del suo alito profumato, della pulizia della sua pelle. Era così strano che un guerriero come lui, che quel giovane che tanto amava sudare e lottare, trattasse il suo corpo con gentilezza, curandosi i capelli e gli abiti, evitando che l'odore di uomo diventasse acre e sgradevole.

Le labbra d'Impero Romano si erano posate sulle proprie, lasciandovi impresso un bacio gentile che non si aspettava da quel fanciullo così frizzante. Pensava che vi avrebbe trovato una passione violenta, un morso invece di una carezza. Le mani, le sue belle mani gli carezzavano il volto con cura, perdendosi tra i capelli che quel giorno aveva portato sciolti.  
Dio, quant'era bello essere toccato in quel modo, sentire quelle premure verso la propria persona. Però non poteva spingersi oltre, Impero Romano non era un nemico, è vero, ma nemmeno un alleato. Era solo una potenza lontana, di cui sentiva sussurri spaventati od ammirati, una terra dalle leggende più disparate che non aveva mai visto con i propri occhi. L'Impero Romano aveva solo blandi scambi commerciali con l'Impero Cinese, contribuiva semplicemente a costruire quella via della seta che fruttava ad entrambi buoni guadagni, era l'ombra di un mondo celato su cui il suo sguardo si era semplicemente affacciato, vedendo un orizzonte brullo ed indefinito.  
Il fatto che _Da Qin_ andasse a trovarlo di nascosto era un male per entrambi, perché nessuno doveva sapere della sua presenza, nessuno doveva vedere quel corpo attraente e perdersi tra le sue parole suadenti. Erano mondi opposti che si salutavano con garbo da due orizzonti distinti, nulla di più.  
« _Da Qin_ , non sono la tua sgualdrina» Yao aveva scostato con irritazione le mani dell'altro dal proprio corpo, voltando il viso e arricciando lo sguardo. Sperava di allontanarsi da quel ragazzino che su di lui assumeva un fascino irresistibile.  
«Mai amato le sgualdrine» gli aveva risposto avvicinandosi nuovamente «qual'è la soddisfazione di fare proprio il desiderio altrui, se per conquistarlo basta la menzogna del denaro?». Yao ridacchiò mestamente e con amarezza, rispondendo secco «vuoi avere possesso del mio desiderio?».  
Impero Romano lo guardava quasi dispiaciuto «sono io che dono a te il mio desiderio, sei tu che devi farlo tuo» il viso glabro si era fermato a pochi centimetri dal proprio e il suo sguardo ambrato, così brillante, sembrava quasi liquido, quasi pieno di una strana ed occidentale magia.  
«Parli come un uomo, ma non sei nulla più di un fanciullo» gli aveva risposto sorridendo, fingendo che le sue parole fossero solo miele, non curandosi della scarica di piacere che faceva vibrare il suo corpo, ignorando quella strana energia che pareva quasi infiammare il suo animo. _Da Qin_ non doveva essere per lui nulla di più di un'ombra lontana.  
Con garbo si sciolse dal contatto di Impero Romano, alzandosi gentilmente per evitare che i capelli sciolti si coprissero di fiori rosati, voltandosi senza aggiungere altre parole solo dopo aver fatto un inchino leggero. Era un commiato garbato e freddo, era un tagliente rifiuto, una richiesta muta di sparire da quella terra di sete e occhi sottili per dedicarsi al suo mondo fatto di uomini possenti e corpi curati.  
«Quando diventerò uomo» la sua voce era così bella, così frizzante e giovanile, eppure una nota stonata, quasi disperata, sembrava vibrare tra le sue labbra «mi amerai?».

 

*

_«Non ti avevo detto di andartene?» Impero Cinese era seduto stizzito su di una roccia che dava su uno strapiombo e la sua voce riecheggiava fievole fra le valli lontane. Iniziò a contare lentamente fino a dieci per ritrovare la pace interiore che quel moccioso riusciva elegantemente a scartavetrare dalla sua mente._  
_«È perché hai paura che la penetrazione ti faccia male?» Impero Cinese quasi scivolò dal masso rischiando di sfracellarsi contro chilometri di roccia in caduta libera, fissandolo sconvolto e senza parole. Impero Romano, male interpretando il suo silenzio, continuò «davvero, basta leccarlo per bene e penetrarlo prima con le dita piano piano e poi, quando la fessura inizia a cedere, con il pene» e così dicendo si alzò di scatto la tunica mostrando la propria virilità «visto, anche se è più grande del tuo, non è così spaventoso!»._

_Da quel giorno, almeno quand'era in compagnia, Impero Romano non stette mai più vicino ad uno strapiombo._

 

*

 

Impero Romano era un uomo forte, una nazione incontrollabile, potente e dannatamente influente. Vegliava sul mondo con uno sguardo da conquistatore, abbracciava i mari come se fossero nulla di più di vasche salate atte a soddisfare i suoi desideri. Eppure quando il suo sguardo vagava per l'orizzonte orientale non vi si leggeva forza o brutalità, non vi si vedeva ardere la scintilla del divertimento, neanche la bontà di un gesto gentile. Vi si rifletteva solo un melancolico brillio, un vitreo osservare l'infinito.  
«Ehi _merdum_ » Germania Magna stava stravaccato sotto una quercia mentre osservava il nemico-amico osservare quel maledetto orizzonte. «Si dice _merda_ » rispose quello continuando a dargli le spalle «dovresti proprio iniziare a parlare il latino decentemente, i tuoi mercenari lo sanno fare» continuò voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo. Germania non disse nulla pur provando una forte irritazione nei confronti dell'insulto velato che l'amico, ma che diceva, che la “merda” gli aveva rivolto. Con stizza chiuse gli occhi azzurri, incrociando le braccia dietro al capo biondo e ignorandolo deliberatamente. Non sopportava quell'idiota pomposo.  
«Be' prima mi chiami, poi taci?» Impero Romano si avvicinò al suo corpo steso, accovacciandosi davanti alle sue gambe. Il biondo aveva una voglia matta di tirargli un calcio tra i coglioni «ho solo detto merda, non ho detto che stavo parlando con te» e in effetti, se fosse stato veloce ci sarebbe anche riuscito «certo, ovviamente l'unica merda nelle vicinanze sei tu, quindi era ovvio che ti sentissi preso in causa».  
«Smettila di fissarmi il cazzo» gli rispose il moro con un ghignetto «e comunque, sono l'unica merda a parte quella che hai sotto il culo» concluse ridacchiando. Germania Magna si alzò di scatto osservando il terreno e toccandosi gli abiti impellicciati che indossava «è solo fango» gli fece notare Impero Romano ridendo «ma comunque per te cambia poco, no?».  
Germania portò istantaneamente la mano verso l'elsa della spada, ma si sentì bloccare dalla presa forte del suo avversario «era uno scherzo» disse quello solleticandogli l'orecchio con il suo fiato «sei irritato» gli fece poi notare stringendolo maggiormente verso il proprio corpo «e hai parlato troppo» concluse dandogli un bacio leggero sulla tempia.  
Germania Magna e Impero Romano si passavano pochi centimetri, nessuno riusciva a sovrastare l'altro e potevano tranquillamente guardarsi negli occhi. Avevano una stazza simile, sebbene il biondo pareva essere più robusto grazie alle vesti impellicciate che portava, ma con gli abiti leggeri non differivano poi tanto tra loro. Erano quasi uguali, ma certo non per l'aspetto fisico, in quello erano totalmente agli antipodi.  
«Siamo i padroni del mondo» la voce gruttale del biondo era uscita fievole, quasi soffiata «abbiamo la stessa forza, siamo potenti allo stesso modo» continuò liberandosi dalla sua stretta e guardandolo fisso negli occhi «siamo i padroni del mondo, noi due» disse nuovamente, come a sottolineare il concetto. Sì, erano i padroni del mondo, erano praticamente alla pari, per questo non potevano odiarsi e non potevano amarsi, perché erano in due e il gioco del dominio prevedeva troppi azzardi per unirsi in uno solo.  
Impero Romano lo guardò in modo strano, con uno sguardo che non gli aveva mai visto prima «è vero, abbiamo quasi la stessa forza» gli disse avvicinandosi «forse tu lo sei anche un po' più di me» continuò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendola leggermente «ma la potenza non è forza» continuò con quell'espressione diversa «tu sei un'accozzaglia di clan, un gruppo di mercenari. Tu non sei niente Germania, tu porti il nome che io ti ho dato».  
Pietà, ecco cos'era quella strana espressione. Mai nessuno lo aveva guardato con pietà, mai nessuno aveva osato rivolgergli quello sguardo maledetto, perché lui la pietà la vomitava.  
Con un ringhio scostò la mano dell'altro dalla propria spalla, chiudendo il pugno e preparandosi a mirare a quel bel faccino che tante volte aveva baciato e tante volte aveva picchiato. Impero Romano bloccò il suo pugno in aria, stringendolo con forza e fissandolo nuovamente «ammettilo Germania» la sua voce sembrava quasi vibrare «ammetti che non sai nulla del mondo».  
Germania smise di fare forza sul proprio braccio, fissandolo stupito.  
Era vero, si disse, lui non conosceva altro che Roma.  
«Tu non sai niente, Germania» continuò Impero Romano sentendo il suo silenzio «tu vedi asce abbozzate e neve che si tinge di rosso, credendo di vedere il mondo, ma io» e sorrise, voltando di nuovo lo sguardo verso quell'orizzonte lontano che lui non riusciva a scorgere «io vedo sete pregiate e occhi sottili».

 

*

 

 _«L'eco dei gemiti delle tue amanti è giunto fin qui» Impero Cinese parlava con tranquillità, ma si poteva percepire una certa stizza nella sua parlata._  
_«Non hai il diritto d'ingelosirti, sei tu che mi hai rifiutato» d'altro canto l'Impero Romano non era più così giovane da cedere alle parole lamentose della gelosia._  
_Provò ad abbracciarlo, a fargli capire che le donne e gli uomini che aveva avuto non erano nulla per lui, che quei momenti di piacere servivano solo a distrarlo dalla visione della morte. Ma Impero Cinese non si piegava dinnanzi a nulla, neanche al vento._  
_«Sei ancora un bambino»._  
_Cesare stette in silenzio mentre Impero Cinese, per l'ennesima volta, si allontanava da lui._  
_«Ehi, ma... Neanche un pompino?!»_

 

*

 

«Sei tornato» Yao non si era voltato a guardare l'ospite alle sue spalle, non ne aveva bisogno, sapeva già chi era, d'altronde solo uno stupido poteva andare a disturbarlo mentre meditava sotto quell'antico pesco.  
«Da uomo» rispose Impero Romano, poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle. Yao non lo vedeva da secoli. Nella sua mente c'era ancora l'immagine di quell'adolescente alto e curato, dal viso glabro e dal corpo scattante. Alle sue spalle percepiva un gigante, sentiva la forza di un corpo maschile adulto, non di un fanciullo solo troppo bello. Aveva paura di guardarlo perché non voleva rischiare di perdere per sempre l'immagine di un giovane in piena fioritura, per avere ricordo di un uomo grezzo dal volto coperto di spesse cicatrici.  
«Non vuoi vedermi, Yao?» quella voce profonda, priva di ogni rimasuglio di giovinezza, di quel trillo che accompagnava la sua risata, lo penetrava nell'anima, nonostante la sua durezza. Quella connessione tra loro era troppo forte per andare dispersa a causa di un cambiamento fisico. Con lentezza si voltò a guardarlo, avendo paura di ciò che il suo sguardo scuro e sottile potesse incontrare.  
«Sei fiorito» soffiò stupito, osservando quell'uomo virile, fatto e finito, con il viso coperto di barba e gli occhi lucidi come l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto. Lui gli sorrise, aveva ancora lo stesso sorriso che si ricordava, prima di dirgli «be' sono vecchio ormai... tu invece sei sempre lo stesso».  
Già l'aveva notato Yao che nonostante i secoli trascorsi, lui non era cambiato. Impero Romano invece, sebbene ancora forte, sebbene ancora così ben conservato, era cresciuto troppo e velocemente in quegli anni.  
«Sei adulto e sei bello» gli rispose sorridendo, accarezzandogli con gentilezza il viso coperto di barba.  
«Ah, a che mi serve essere bello? La bellezza è una facciata illusoria, è la potenza che ti dona ciò che vuoi» gli rispose ridendo di petto, inclinando la testa indietro e passandosi una mano tra i capelli folti e ricci. Yao sorrise a sua volta «il potere non cede mai nulla per nulla» disse guardandolo con gentilezza, come quando era un fanciullo e si sdraiava vicino alle sue gambe facendo un sacco di domande e stupendosi ogni volta delle sue risposte.  
«No, hai ragione. Di solito in cambio prende ciò di cui hai bisogno» rispose Impero Romano con uno sguardo serio, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Impero Cinese ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo «sei proprio maturato, ormai sei un saggio». Impero Romano sorride a sua volta «non è esatto, dico parole sagge, ma sono ancora lo stesso ragazzino idiota che ti molestava nelle terme e ti faceva vedere il suo pene adolescenziale in erezione» disse ridacchiando come un moccioso e dandogli una pacca sulle spalle talmente forte da fargli quasi cedere le ginocchia. È vero, quei suoi occhi scuri dai riflessi mielati non avevano perso vigore, erano ancora brillanti, allegri, avevano una limpidezza tutta loro, come quando era ragazzo.  
«Perché così specifico, è cambiato di molto?» Impero Cinese aveva ridacchiato pur dando uno sguardo sfuggente al suo basso ventre «se vuoi, puoi giudicare tu» Impero Romano si mise a ridere mentre l'Impero Cinese, imbarazzato, gli dava dei colpi sull'armatura, con il rischio ulteriore di farsi anche male «attento alle tue mani, la seta ricucita è sgraziata». Prese le sue mani dalla carnagione bizzarra tra le proprie, rovinate dall'uso continuo della spada, stringendole leggermente e portandole alle labbra per posarvici un bacio. Yao abbassò lo sguardo «ti ricordi che quando mi vedesti per la prima volta, pensasti che fossi una donna?» disse con una risata nella voce tremula. Impero Romano annuì con il capo, un gesto abbastanza inutile perché Yao non lo stava guardando, ma parve intuirlo «io non sono una donna, _Da Qin_ ».  
Cesare iniziò a ridere sguaiatamente, mettendogli una mano sul capo nero «lo so» gli disse guardandolo con i suoi bellissimi occhi brillanti «no, invece. Tu non sai nulla, _Da Qin_ ».  
«Se vuoi rifiutarmi, dillo chiaramente» Impero Romano sembrava turbato, si rese conto Yao. Era triste, lo vedeva nel suo corpo tremulo e nel suo sguardo lucido. Così allungò la mano verso le pesche che scendevano dolci dai rami fioriti, prendendone una «mordila, _Da Qin_ , e vattene».  
Come al solito non era riuscito ad utilizzare un tono feroce, era quasi una supplica e Impero Romano parve capirlo, perché non protestò. Si chinò quel tanto che bastava per dare un morso alla pesca, sporcandosi del suo succo e assaporandone il sapore dolce.  
«Questo è un addio, _Da Qin_ ».

 

_Da quel giorno, Impero Romano non mangiò mai più pesche._

 

 

 

_***_

 

 

Impero Cinese osservava affascinato il giovane ragazzo che era inginocchiato ai suoi piedi. I capelli erano lisci, di un colore rossiccio, con un simpatico ciuffo a destra del capo che svettava verso l'alto. Il corpo era snello e aveva una gradevole colorazione rosata. Non che lui fosse stupito dalla bellezza androgina di quel giovane fanciullo, no, era stato il suo volto a tramortirlo. Non il lineamento gentile del viso o la perfezione delle labbra rosate, erano gli occhi e il sorriso ad averlo affascinato, quasi come se una scarica l'avesse colpito.  
«È un vero onore incontrarla, Impero Cinese, mi presento, sono Italia Veneziano» quel tono gioviale, quello sguardo entusiasta... ma che sciocchezza pensare che potesse essere lui, ormai era sparito da secoli, nessuno pronunciava neanche più il suo nome.  
«Nonno Roma mi ha parlato spesso di voi, ve~».

 

 

 

 

 

**NdA:**

Tanto per cominciare, non so bene cosa dire. Quindi tecnicamente non sto cominciando un emerito cavolo, ma tralasciamo tali sottigliezze.  
La storia non è un granché, ma la cosa non mi stupisce più di tanto. Avrei voluto renderla più accurata, far sentire i modo più profondo i sentimenti dei protagonisti, invece... be', è uscita un po' una merdina.  
Devo dire che loro due mi piacciono abbastanza come coppia e avevo una mezza intenzione di scrivere una sottospecie di prologo o una cosa simile, mi h affascinata l'idea di questo giovane impero romano che incontra Cina e, scambiandolo d'impatto per una ragazza, gli dice qualcosa “alla Romano” come «mi dai un bacio?», rimanendo poi sconvolto nel capire che Cina non è una lei, ma un lui e turbandolo pesantemente. Ma tralasciamo...  
Poi, sì ecco, non ho mai specificato né l'età di Nonno Roma né quella di Cina, per evitare cose come l'accusa di “pedofilia” ma sì, sappiate che nell'antichità non si facevano troppi problemi di età.  
Uh e sì, in latino merda si scrive merda.  
Inoltre, mi sono resa conto che il "tu non sai niente" suona tanto come "tu non sai niente Jon Snow", ma la storia la scrissi prima di conoscere Game of Thrones, quindi è stato tutto una strana coincidenza xD Ygritte, non prendertela con me (per chi non conoscesse Game of Thrones, andate a conoscerlo, leggeto, guardatelo e amatelo!).  
Ah ecco, quasi mi stavo dimenticando la cosa più importante, il titolo! Il titolo letteralmente sarebbe “la metà della pesca” che può essere tradotto anche, appunto, come “morso della pesca”. Tale terminologia è usata in Cina per esprimere l'omosessualità e deriva da un episodio in cui un nobile s'infatua di un ragazzo molto giovane e molto bello e questi, un giorno mentre sedevano insieme in giardino, morde un pezzo della pesca che stava mangiando il nobile. Da qui il termine “morso della pesca”.  
Allora, la storia la dedico a **Belarus** per un motivo molto semplice (no, non le voglio male, cattivoni!), perché qualche tempo fa (be' dovrei parecchi mesi fa) stavamo disquisendo del pene di Cina in seguito ad una conversazione con uno sconosciuto su Omegle (non scenderò nei dettagli) e mentre scrivevo non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a lei e di ridere come una deficiente. Spero che apprezzi questo pensiero. Oppure no, tanto è tuo e te lo tieni, non hai possibilità di battuta in questa decisione.  
Inoltre ringrazio nuovamente **totem und tabu** che mi ha dato coraggio quando volevo mollare tutto. Nonostante ciò che p successo, mi sarebbe piaciuto che leggessi la storia conclusa e mi sembrava corretto citarti, dato il tuo sostegno.

 

Grazie per aver letto fin qui!

 

Hope~

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:
> 
> Tanto per cominciare, non so bene cosa dire. Quindi tecnicamente non sto cominciando un emerito cavolo, ma tralasciamo tali sottigliezze.   
> La storia non è un granché, ma la cosa non mi stupisce più di tanto. Avrei voluto renderla più accurata, far sentire i modo più profondo i sentimenti dei protagonisti, invece... be', è uscita un po' una merdina.  
> Devo dire che loro due mi piacciono abbastanza come coppia e avevo una mezza intenzione di scrivere una sottospecie di prologo o una cosa simile, mi h affascinata l'idea di questo giovane impero romano che incontra Cina e, scambiandolo d'impatto per una ragazza, gli dice qualcosa “alla Romano” come «mi dai un bacio?», rimanendo poi sconvolto nel capire che Cina non è una lei, ma un lui e turbandolo pesantemente. Ma tralasciamo...  
> Poi, sì ecco, non ho mai specificato né l'età di Nonno Roma né quella di Cina, per evitare cose come l'accusa di “pedofilia” ma sì, sappiate che nell'antichità non si facevano troppi problemi di età.  
> Uh e sì, in latino merda si scrive merda.   
> Ah ecco, quasi mi stavo dimenticando la cosa più importante, il titolo! Il titolo letteralmente sarebbe “la metà della pesca” che può essere tradotto anche, appunto, come “morso della pesca”. Tale terminologia è usata in Cina per esprimere l'omosessualità e deriva da un episodio in cui un nobile s'infatua di un ragazzo molto giovane e molto bello e questi, un giorno mentre sedevano insieme in giardino, morde un pezzo della pesca che stava mangiando il nobile. Da qui il termine “morso della pesca”.  
> Allora, la storia la dedico a Belarus per un motivo molto semplice (no, non le voglio male, cattivoni!), perché qualche tempo fa (be' dovrei parecchi mesi fa) stavamo disquisendo del pene di Cina in seguito ad una conversazione con uno sconosciuto su Omegle (non scenderò nei dettagli) e mentre scrivevo non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a lei e di ridere come una deficiente. Spero che apprezzi questo pensiero. Oppure no, tanto è tuo e te lo tieni, non hai possibilità di battuta in questa decisione.  
> Inoltre ringrazio nuovamente totem und tabu che nonostante tutto quello successo, mi ha comunque aiutata molto quando volevo mollare tutto. Mi sarebbe piaciuto che la leggesse, ma la vita prende pieghe insospettabili. Ci tenevo comunque, per correttezza, a ricordare il suo sostegno.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto fin qui!
> 
> Hope~


End file.
